Network devices may operate to transport information and data packets across a managed network. Some network service providers may want to monitor the performance of the network devices to ensure that the network operates in accordance with service level agreements with customers.
The network devices can be monitored for certain key performance indicators (KPI). The KPI data can help a network service provider to objectively determine whether the network is operating properly.